Butler Cafe
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Kagami Taiga mendapat pekerjaan di cafe. Gajinya cukup menjanjikan kata si pemilik dia hanya perlu bekerja sebagai pelayan. Tapi ada yang aneh. Pair: AoKaga, AoAka, KiKuro, MoriZuki. Warning inside! Enjoy reading :D


**Butler Cafe**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoKaga, AoAka, KiKuro, MoriZuki**

**Genre: humor (maybe), romance(absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh, Ocs dll**

**Summary: Kagami Taiga mendapat pekerjaan di cafe. Gajinya cukup menjanjikan kata si pemilik dia hanya perlu bekerja sebagai pelayan. Tapi ada yang aneh.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gezz, kemana aku harus mencari pekerjaan?" seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah gelap meniti setiap toko yang ia lewati, berharap terpampang sebuah kertas yang berisi 'LOWONGAN PEKERJAAN'. Dia Kagami Taiga, seorang murid dari SMA Seirin tahun pertama yang tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen dan hidup mandiri. Pasalnya kedua orang tua Kagami berada di Amerika. Dan sekarang remaja enam belas tahun berpostur atletis itu sedang kebingungan mencari kerja part time untuk tambahan kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

"Kau menginginkan pekerjaan?" suara itu menghentikan kegiatan Kagami yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan toko-toko. Dia menoleh ke samping kanan, kosong. Samping kiri, kosong. Belakang, kosong. Depan juga kosong. Apakah ada hantu yang mengusilinya di siang bolong?

"Hei, aku disini." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu! Kau pende_ckris."

**Glup**

"Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou, aku pemilik cafe diseberang sana." Tunjuk pemuda mungil itu pada sebuah bangunan khas Eropa yang ada diseberang jalan."Kulihat kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau Kagami sedang mencari pekerjaan? Mengerikan.

Kagami mengangguk pelan."Y-ya begitulah."

"Kau bisa menjadi pelayan di cafeku. Cukup dengan melayani para pengunjung dengan sedikit servis."

"Hanya menjadi pelayan?" Akashi mengangguk."Bagaimana dengan gajinya?"

Si pemuda berpakaian rapi itu terkekeh kecil."Gaji? tak perlu mempermasalahkan itu. Semua _butler_ yang bekerja di tempatku gajinya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari pelayan biasa. Dan lagi jika servismu memuaskan gajimu akan kunaikkan, belum lagi tips dari para pengunjung."

Gaji yang di atas rata-rata. Tips dari pengunjung. Hanya menjadi pelayan. Bukankah itu menggiurkan?

"Bagaimana? Kau berminat?"

Tanpa ragu Kagami meraih tangan Akashi."Kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

Akashi menyeringai dalam senyumnya."Kau bisa bekerja besok. Datanglah jam 7 pagi, jangan terlambat."

"Baiklah! Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak!"

Ok, akhirnya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kagami tak perlu khawatir dengan uang jajannya kalau-kalau dia membeli banyak Teriyaki Burger di Majiba. Ah sepertinya hidup sendiri tidaklah sesulit yang orang-orang bilang.

.

.

.

"Ini cafe yang orang kemarin bicarakan bukan?" Kagami mendongak ke atas membaca nama cafe.

"Kau datang tepat waktu." Kagami berjengit saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar dengannya.

Orang ini mengagetkanku saja!

"Masuklah, kau harus segera memakai seragammu dan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan _butler_ disini." Kagami mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Jadi, ini cafe milikmu?" orang di depannya hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan, mengiring Kagami pada sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya itu ruangan milik pemuda merah ini, batin Kagami.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengadakan _interview_ singkat."

Kagami duduk nyaman di kursi empuk itu, dia memperhatikan setiap detil ruangan bernuasan merah marun dan coklat mahogani, elegan sekali.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Kagami Taiga, aku murid kelas satu SMA Seirin."

"SMA Seirin?"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya merasa familiar dengan nama itu." Akashi menyeringai kecil, dagunya ia topang pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja."Lanjutkan."

"Aku baru di Jepang. Orang tuaku bekerja di Amerika."

"Kau bisa berbahasa asing kalau begitu?" Kagami menggeleng cepat, Akashi tersenyum geli.

"A-aku tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa baku."

"Hmm. Alasanmu mencari pekerjaan?"

Kagami menegapkan duduknya."Untuk mengisi liburan musim panas." Akashi mengangguk faham, lantas dia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah lemari di sisi kanannya. Membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sesuatu."Ini seragam untukmu. Ini kunci lokermu. Ganti bajumu."

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan pantas dengan setelan ini. Taiga kau tampan sekali~"

"Hmmm, kau manis juga~"

Bahu Kagami menegang seketika. Saat mendapati sosok berambut biru tua yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Oh jangan lupakan seringaiannya itu.

"Siapa kau! He-hei! Tanganmu kenapa! He-hei mesum lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Ck, kau berisik sekali! Jangan berteriak seperti itu idiot! Seperti gadis perawan saja." Kagami menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hell! Ada apa dengan orang ini kenapa dia memeluknya dari belakang! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

**\\\DUUUAAKK/**

"Rasakan itu! Seenaknya kau menyentuhku!" geram Kagami saat bogem mentahnya mendarat di perut sang pelaku Sekuhara.

"Urgh. Kenapa Akashi memperkerjakan orang amatiran sepertimu, huh!" gerutu pemuda tadi, tangan kirinya memegang perutnya, tangan kanannya menggapai pinggiran wastafel untuk berdiri.

"Daiki, kau sudah bertemu dengan dia rupanya." Akashi muncul dari belakang pemuda yang dia panggil Daiki.

"Ya, kami sudah bertemu. Pilihanmu tak pernah salah Akashi, tapi dia amatiran sekali." Aomine Daiki mengedikkan bahunya bosan sambil menatap Kagami yang berekspresi terganggu.

"Dia bukan amatiran Daiki, hanya sedikit lugu dan polos. Maka dari itu ajari dia. Aku sepenuhnya memberimu kebebasan untuk mengajarinya."

"_Hai' hai'_, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."_"Hei kau anak baru, aku akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran sebelum kau mulai bekerja."

"Ha? Untuk apa? Aku kan hanya menjadi pelayan?"

Aomine memutar bola matanya jengah."Lihat dan perhatikan." Dia menarik pinggang ramping Akashi membawanya pada sebuah pelukan."Saat memberi servis dengan pelanggan lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Seperti ini." dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi sampai kening mereka bertubrukan dengan pelan.

"He-hei! Apa maksudnya dengan yang kau lakukan itu!"

"Kau cerewet sekali. Perhati_"

"Ssst Daiki, aku sarankan kau praktekkan langsung dengan Taiga." Jemari lentik itu menempel pada bibir tipis Aomine.

"Ide bagus. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ne Kagami Taiga." Firasat Kagami mendadak buruk seketika.

.

.

.

"Salam kenal Kagami_cchi_, Aku Kise Ryouta!" sosok pirang cantik menjabat tangan Kagami dengan penuh semangat.

"Takao Kazunari salam kenal ya, Kaga-_chan_!" pemuda raven dengan poni belah tengah tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise, menjabat tangannya dengan penuh semangat juga.

"Izuki Shun, salam kenal Kagami."

"Kagami-_kun_, salam kenal juga."Kagami menatap lelah dua mahkluk raven dan biru muda beraut datar yang menatap kearahnya. Dua mahkluk itu adalah rekan tim basketnya.

"Aku sudah mengenal kalian semua! Dan kenapa kalian bekerja disini juga!" raung Kagami entah kenapa ia bisa bertemu teman satu timnya disini.

Pemuda datar memandang Kagami singkat."Aku perlu uang tambahan untuk membeli _vanila shake_ dan mungkin untuk mengisi liburan musim panas."

"Aku juga untuk mengisi liburan musim panas. Lagipula gaji di cafe ini sangat besar!" Izuki berujar riang, mata kelabunya berbinar.

"Kalian sudah lama bekerja disini."

Kuroko menggeleng."Aku baru bekerja kemarin, Izuki-_senpai_ juga."

"Kalian sudah cukup berkenalannya. Sebentar lagi cafe akan dibuka. Bersiaplah."

"_Hai'_."

.

.

.

"_Ne! Ne!_ Aomine-_sama_ siapa dia?" seorang gadis mengerling pada Kagami yang berdiri dibelakang Aomine.

Berterima kasihlah pada Akashi yang menyuruh-memaksa Kagami untuk selalu dekat dengan Aomine. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih dia ingin dengan Kuroko saja, bukan karena apa hanya saja dia sudah mengenal Kuroko. Tapi sayang pemuda manis itu dalam pengawasan Kise Ryouta, si pirang berisik itu. Sedangkan senpai-nya berada di pengawasan Takao Kazunari. Maklum mereka masih trainee. Dan sekarang dia terjebak disini, didepan para gadis yang menatapnya penuh binar.

"Oh dia? Perkenalkan _Ladies_, dia _butler_ baru disini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kagami tersenyum canggung saat gadis-gadis SMA itu memandangnya lekat-lekat."Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku."

"Uke." Celetuk gadis berambut hitam, kedua temannya mengangguk tapi satu gadis menggeleng.

Hah? Alis cabang Kagami naik satu.

"Um, dia tipe uke." Timpal gadis blonde, mata coklatnya masih memandang Kagami tanpa kedip.

Uke?

"_Iya Iya_(tidak tidak)! Dia bukan uke, dia berpostur atletis seperti Aomine-sama. Uke darimana coba." Protes gadis berkacamata.

"Em? Bagaimana kalau seke? Kurasa dia bisa ditengah." Gadis berkuncir dua itu mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

Seke? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kagami menatap bingung kearah gadis-gadis itu.

Si gadis berkacamata mengangkat tangannya."Aomine-sama, bisa kau memberi kami servis spesial dengan Gami-_chan_?"

Gami-_chan_! Kagami melotot. Demi apa itu panggilan norak sekali!

"Servis spesial?" gadis-gadis itu mengangguk antusias."Bagaimana kalau _pocky game_." Aomine menyeringai lebar, Kagami melirik bingung insting harimaunya mengatakan kalau ini pertanda buruk.

Keempat gadis itu menggeleng."Negatif Aomine-_sama_, _pocky game_ terlalu membosankan. Kami sudah sering melihatmu dan Ryou-_chan_ melakukan itu." Tolak si blonde.

Aomine berpikir sejenak."Ada saran mungkin, Kagami?" Kagami merinding seketika saat Aomine menatapnya dengan senyumnya itu.

"Sa-saran untuk apa?" bisiknya pada Aomine."Kenapa mereka tidak segera memesan makanan saja?"

Aomine mendengus."Amatir." ejeknya.

"Apa kau bi_hei! Tanganmu! Hoi _A-aho_! Lepaskan!"

"Servis _anti mainstream_ untuk _Ojou-sama_."

"Kyaaaaa seme agresif! Uke tsundere!" teriak si gadis blonde, diikuti kedua temannya.

Si gadis berkacamata memandang bosan adegan Aomine-memeluk-Kagami."Negatif! Aomine-_sama_, itu bukan servis _anti-mainstream_, aku sudah sering melihat adegan pelukan Miyaji-_kun_ dengan Hayama-_chan_. Membosankan~"

"Hum bagaimana kalau mencoba dengan agresif uke?" tawar si gadis berkepang dua.

"Setuju! Ayo Gami-_chan_, _flirting_ ke Aomine-_sama_~" si gadis berambut hitam mengedip genit kearah Kagami.

Apa? _Flirting_!

"_Fli-flirting_ u-untuk apa?"

"Itulah gunanya cafe ini Taiga." Sosok mungil bersurai merah sudah berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Hah!" matanya melotot, dia baru menyadari adanya kejanggalan dari cafe ini.

"KUROKO!" Teriaknya dengan sangat tidak santai saat melihat rekan satu timnya berwajah memerah dibalik kungkungan tangan putih Kise. Dengan adegan patah-patah Kagami mencari letak senpainya."IZUKI-_SENPAI_!" teriaknya tak kalah kolosal.

Sang pemilik nama terlonjak kaget namun beberapa detik kemudian digantikan dengan tatapan polos."Ada apa Kagami?" tangannya melayang di udara sambil memegang garpu singkat kata dia sedang menyuapi seorang pelanggan.

"Izuki suapi aku lagi~"

"_Hai' hai'_ Moriyama-_san_~ maaf Kagami aku sedang bekerja."

"CAFE MACAM APA INI!"

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Narin: B yg ngomong gih Hahahaha XD /Cuma bisa ngakak.

B: /menghela nafas. Ini dia AoKaga yang dijanjiin sama BakAuthor. Banyak slight pair juga dan seperti AoKaganya juga nggak terlalu mendominasi.

Narin: hahahaha biarin yg penting mainny AoKaga XD

Empat OC cewe tanpa nama itu saya dan ketiga sahabat saya, yang 3 fujoshi yg 1 ngakuny sih bukan fujo tapi dia yunjae shipper wkwkwkwk XDD

Udah deh sampai jumpaaaaa~

**Mind to review?**

**With love**

**Duo BakA**


End file.
